Nunca Más
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: Ya nada es lo mismo. Ni ellos tampoco "— Ella… Esa noche de lluvia… Ella me pidió ayuda, yo accedí. Al darme cuenta de su grave situación, quise ayudarla, pero ella desapareció." Ella tenía miedo, Él quería protegerla, Kick quería estar a su lado, Kendall no quería sufrir, NUNCA MÁS...
1. Prólogo: El comienzo de todo

Prólogo: _El Comienzo de todo_

Cierta chica rubia de 14 años corría a toda velocidad, no quería volver, ni mucho menos ver a nadie. Tropezó y cayó al húmedo suelo. Esa noche llovía como nunca en Mellowbrook. Comenzó a temblar por el frío y por el ardor de sus heridas en sus rodillas. Se colocó dificultosamente de pie y siguió su camino, descendiendo la velocidad por la poca energía que le quedaba.

Escuchó, o más bien, vio que alguien se acercaba. Notó que era alguien que conocía demasiado bien. Su vista comenzó a nublarse. Sentía sus pies sin energía, débiles, comenzando a tambalearse.

— ¿Kendall? — Logró oír antes de que su vista se apagara y cayera nuevamente al suelo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— No le digas a nadie de esto, mamá. — Escuchó la voz de Clarence.

— Muy bien, hijo. Pero… ¿qué hacía la hija de los Perkins fuera de la casa?

— Me la encontré mientras volvía a casa, cuando le iba a preguntar se había desmayado.

¡Oh no! La habían descubierto. Necesitaba irse de allí, pero tenía fiebre, sus músculos estaban entumecidos, le dolían las rodillas, que no paraban de sangrar. Soltó un gemido de angustia, no quería que llamaran a sus padres. No sabía si seguía consciente de lo que hacía, pero aun con los ojos cerrados, dejó escapar un par de lágrimas.

— Hijo, déjame sola con ella. Yo la revisaré. Luego te llamo. Cuando despierte, de seguro tendrá hambre o sed. ¿Le puedes preparar algo?

— ¿Bromeas? ¡No sé cocinar!

— Por favor, hijo. Aunque sea una sopa.

Escuchó un bufido por parte del acróbata y la puerta cerrarse. Sintió unas cálidas manos en sus rodillas. _Cálidas_. De una verdadera madre. Una verdadera familia. Gimió al sentir el alcohol resbalando por los raspones de sus rodillas.

— Tranquila, pequeña. Ya pasará…

— No… No, no, no…— Murmuró asustada.

Su corazón se congeló al sentir que la madre de su enemigo le subía las mangas de su blusa negra. Escuchó un grito ahogado por parte de la mujer. _Era de esperarse._

— ¡Kick! — Gritó más audible, causándole un poco de dolor a la rubia.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse de golpe.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Oh, Dios mío… Tú… ¿No sabes que pasa en su familia?

Kendall soltó otro sollozo. Sintió al acróbata acercarse y sus dedos se posaron en sus muñecas, llenas de cicatrices y heridas de cortes, abiertas.

—… ¿Ella se hizo esto?

— No lo sé, hijo. Pero son profundas, hechas hace meses… Esta niña…

Sollozó nuevamente.

— Kendall, estás… ¿despierta? — Logró oír.

La joven, como pudo, asintió suavemente. Soltó un suspiro ahogado, lleno de angustia. Finalmente abrió los ojos, dejando escapar más lágrimas. Fijó sus ojos cansados en su enemigo. Siguió llorando. Apartó su brazo de la mano de Kick. Este la vio sorprendido por la acción. Luego fue agarrado por la manga de su chaqueta.

— No le digas… No le digas a nadie de esto…— Lloró con más fuerza. — No quiero… No quiero más problemas con ella… No quiero…

— ¿De qué hablas? ¡¿Alguien te hizo esto?! — Exclamó furioso viendo las marcas de su brazo.

Kendall volvió a cerrar los ojos. Inhaló y exhaló pausadamente. No podía decirlo… Lentamente quedó inconsciente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los rayos del sol la hizo restregarse los ojos con fuerza. Se reincorporó y notó que solo tenía una camisa blanca puesta, cubriendo hasta sus rodillas, que estaban cubiertas por unos grandes parches. Finalmente los recuerdos de la noche anterior golpearon su mente. Se levantó de la cama, no sin antes golpear algo sin querer, pero no le dio importancia. Iba abrir la puerta, cuando una mano la agarró del hombro y la volteó bruscamente. Se topó con sus ojos y su corazón se detuvo.

— ¿Cómo…?

— Te levantaste y golpeaste mi cara, señorita inteligencia.

Le costó distinguirlo, de no ser por sus ojos, lo hubiese confundido con otra persona. Era la primera vez que lo veía sin casco, dejando ver su desordenado cabello castaño.

— S-Suéltame.

— Primero dime que fue eso lo de anoche, Kendall.

— No puedo decirlo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Es simple, tú no lo entiendes, Clarence.

El chico frunció el ceño al ser llamado por su nombre. Hizo más presión en sus hombros. Kendall soltó un gemido y bajó la cabeza. Se sentía intimidada. Pensar que en un par de años su enemigo crecería con tal de que ahora ella se viera menor de estatura que él. _¿Qué esperabas? Todo es distinto ahora._

— No puedo decirlo…— Comenzó a llorar.

Kick sintió un nudo en el estómago, detestaba ver a las mujeres llorar, pero sobre todo a ella. Anoche había sido la primera vez que la había visto llorar, pero ahora estaban solos, la tenía en frente, se veía asustada, deprimida. Dejó de hacer presión en sus hombros y la soltó. Apartó la vista de ella, tratando de que el dolor que ella sentía no le afectara a él. Escuchó otro sollozo de ella. ¡Qué detestable oírla llorar! Ni él comprendía por qué detestaba verla así y se detestaba a sí mismo por no hacer nada. Sin soportarlo más, la abrazó con fuerza.

Esperaba un forcejeo o un golpe por parte de la rubia, pero en vez de eso, correspondió su abrazo desesperadamente, buscando ser protegida por alguien. Aquella… ¿Era la verdadera Kendall? Bueno, desde que la conoció, nunca fue muy abierta, no le gustaba confiar en la gente. Entonces, ¿por qué confiaba en él?

Luego de un largo rato, la rubia finalmente se calmó, pero no quería separarse de su enemigo, ella no era tan despistada como el enemigo, que apenas sabía sumar o restar, ella admitía sus sentimientos por él, pero no lo diría. Soltó un suspiro para finalmente separarse de él. Ambos miraron el suelo, avergonzados por el momento tan bochornoso.

— No quiero ir a la escuela.

— No vayas. Te cubriré y no diré nada, pero con una condición.

— Si crees que diré algo, no lo haré.

— Solo quiero saber…— Agarró su brazo derecho, subiéndole la manga, mostrando su piel vendada. — ¿Tú te hiciste esto?

La rubia fijó su vista en él, haciendo una firme lucha entre miradas. Los ojos esmeraldas de la joven irradiaban tristeza y miedo, mientras que los azules del medio doble de riesgo mostraban seriedad y preocupación.

—… No lo hice yo.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio, sabía que Kendall no era ese tipo de persona. Lo sabía.

Ninguno volvió a tocar el tema. Kick se vistió y fue a la escuela, muchos se preguntaron por qué la gran Kendall Perkins había faltado a clases. Kick omitió comentario, haciendo preocupar a Gunther, su mejor amigo, que notaba a su amigo más serio de lo normal. Prefirió no decir nada.

El chico llegó a su casa y estaba vacía. No había nadie. Un mal presentimiento lo invadió y corrió a su habitación, donde fue la última vez que vio a Kendall. La abrió y esta estaba vacía, en su cama estaba la camisa blanca y las vendas de la joven. Su ropa y zapatos habían desapaprecido. Al acercarse a su cama, vio una nota.

"_Lo siento, Kick"_

Arrugó el papel y miró la ventana, que estaba abierta. Allí podía ver la casa de al lado, de su vecina, pero podía notar que la habitación estaba deshabitada, se podría decir que desde hace mucho.

— Kendall…

_Continuará…_

**Soy una niña misteriosa… Bueno, es mi primer fic de Kick Buttowski. Espero que les guste jeje… Eso Reviews!**


	2. 17 años

Capítulo 1: _17 años._

"_Lo siento, Kick"_

Tres años. Hace tres años había recibido esa nota. Desde ese día, nadie volvió a saber nada de Kendall. Al primer mes de su desaparición, comenzaron a pegar afiches de su desaparición. Todo había cambiado. Con el paso de los años, nuestro medio doble de riesgo se había convertido en todo un doble de riesgo, pero su actitud había cambiado por completo. Había forjado una gran confianza con su madre, hablando especialmente de la rubia desaparecida. Pero él ya no era el mismo, podía ser todo un profesional, pero ahora era un adolescente serio, pocas veces sonreía, las veces que lo hacía era con su mejor amigo Gunther junto con su novia Jackie. Nunca mencionó la razón de su repentino cambio, lo mejor era que sus amigos respetaban su privacidad y no preguntaron de nuevo. Ya pronto cumpliría 17 años y aún no sabía nada de la rubia.

Aún conservaba la nota. El único recuerdo que tenía de ella. Sus vestimentas también habían cambiado, ya no utilizaba su casco, pero lo tenía guardado. Usualmente utilizaba ropa cómoda para realizar sus acrobacias, como deportiva, pero solo lo hacía fuera de la escuela. Muchos se preguntaron de su cambio, pero él solo les dirigía una fría mirada a todos los que le preguntaban.

Otro día más. Se levantó con pesar de su habitación. Fijó su vista en la camisa blanca en su ropero. Nunca dejó que alguien más la usara, ni él tampoco. También era un recuerdo. Estaba preocupado, no lo podía negar. Sin más se colocó una camisa negra y unos jeans, acompañado de unas zapatillas negras. Bajó las escaleras.

— Buenos días, mamá. — Murmuró. Se sirvió café y soltó un suspiro.

— ¿Tampoco pudiste dormir anoche?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Tienes ojeras… Y estás bebiendo café, hijo. Siendo que no te gusta.

El chico solo se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué has sabido de Brad?

— Sigue trabajando en un restaurante de comida rápida. Ay, Dios. Ese niño…— Suspiró lavando los platos.

—… Me voy. Nos vemos.

Salió y el frío viento golpeó su rostro, pero no le importó. Comenzó a caminar con lentitud. Fijó su vista en los postes de luz, donde estaba el afiche de Kendall.

— Ya son tres años… Demonios, ¿dónde estás, Kendall?

Lo extraño, fue que nadie había visto a la madre de Kendall, siempre iba su padre a las reuniones. Cuando celebraban el día de las madres, Kendall se pasaba todo el día en la biblioteca.

— Kick. — Se volteó a ver a su mejor amigo. — Ya son tres años. ¿Qué habrá pasado con Kendall?

El acróbata fijó su vista en el afiche nuevamente, en la seria expresión del rostro de la rubia en la fotografía. Recordó sus lágrimas, su sangre…

— ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? Cómo si supiera…— Mintió, siguiendo su camino, tratando de quitar a la rubia de su mente.

Pero era imposible, sus afiches estaban por todas partes. Cuando llegaron a la preparatoria de Mellowbrook, en la entrada se toparon con unos chicos, hablando con Reynaldo.

— Oye, Reynaldo. Ya han pasado tres años desde que esa chica Perkins desapareció. ¿No te has preocupado por ella?

— Claro que no, es más. Buscaba como terminar con ella, pero ahora que no está, es mejor.

Kick apretó los puños, controlando la ira que corría por sus venas.

— ¿De verdad? Porque cuando tenían 14 eran muy felices, pero un día pasamos cerca de tu casa y la escuchamos gritarte que eras un degenerado maldito.

— Ay, por favor. Como si tuviese un interés en ella. — Ironizó rodando de ojos. — Ella es la que siempre se abalanzaba sobre mí.

Repentinamente fue agarrado por el cuello de su abrigo, topándose con los furiosos ojos de cierto doble de riesgo.

— Repite eso. Dilo una vez más y sabes lo que te pasará.

El rubio trató de protestar, pero se aterró al ver los fríos ojos de Kick. Era cierto, él había cambiado, demasiado. Si alguien se metía con él, terminaba en el hospital. Tragó duramente saliva, sin saber qué hacer.

— ¿P-Por qué te importa, Buttowski?

— Sabes que odio cuando la gente habla estupideces de otras personas a sus espaldas. Ni siquiera supiste qué pasó la noche en que desapareció. — Reynaldo recordó esa noche y tragó duramente saliva.

— ¿A-Acaso tú sí?

Kick se tensó. No podía decirlo. Le había prometido a Kendall no decir nada. Sin más, soltó al rubio, no sin antes estrellar su puño en su estómago y lo dejó allí, arrodillado de dolor en la entrada.

— Oye, Kick. No deberías exaltarte tanto. Ya te han regañado mucho esta semana. Te pueden suspender en la semana de los exámenes.

Su amigo tenía razón. Soltó un suspiro y se calmó.

— Lo siento, Gunther.

— No hay problema, amigo. Llevas tres años así, aunque no quieras contarme, sabes que te apoyaré.

Una triste sonrisa se formó en sus labios y entraron a clases.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

" — _Oh, Dios mío… Tú… ¿No sabes que pasa en su familia?_

_Escuchó a Kendall soltar un sollozo. Se acercó a la rubia y sus dedos se posaron en sus muñecas, llenas de cicatrices y heridas de cortes, abiertas._

—… _¿Ella se hizo esto?_

— _No lo sé, hijo. Pero son profundas, hechas hace meses… Esta niña…_

_La escuchó sollozar nuevamente._

— _Kendall, estás… ¿despierta? — Preguntó dudoso._

_La joven, como pudo, asintió suavemente. La oyó soltar un suspiro ahogado, lleno de angustia. Finalmente abrió los ojos, dejando escapar más lágrimas. Fijó sus ojos cansados en su enemigo. Siguió llorando. Apartó su brazo de la mano de Kick. Este la vio sorprendido por la acción. Luego fue agarrado por la manga de su chaqueta._

— _No le digas… No le digas a nadie de esto…— Lloró con más fuerza. — No quiero… No quiero más problemas con ella… No quiero…"_

— Señor Buttowski. Si va a dormirse en mi clase, será mejor que se retire. — Escuchó una voz lejana. Lentamente abrió los ojos, soltando una maldición.

— Sí, sí.

Se levantó y cerró la puerta dando un bostezo. Se dirigió al gimnasio a hacer algo de ejercicio, pero un hombre se lo impidió.

— Hola, tú debes ser Clarence Buttowski.

— Kick. — Corrigió frunciendo el ceño.

El hombre era bastante joven. Tenía el cabello y ojos castaños. Vestía como un adolescente. Sintió unas enormes ganas de burlarse de él, pero prefirió callar.

— Soy nuevo aquí, enseño ciencias naturales.

— Bien por usted. — Ironizó.

El hombre se rió y borró su sonrisa para ver el afiche pegado en los pasillos.

— Esa niña…

Kick fijó su vista en el afiche de Kendall.

— ¿La conoce?

— ¿Qué? ¿Yo? — Se rió. — ¡Claro que no! Es solo que lleva… Tres años desaparecida. ¿No es posible que…? ¿…Esté muerta?

Kick le dirigió una mirada asesina al hombre. Decidió ignorarlo e irse al gimnasio. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese loco? ¿Creer que una chica podría estar…?

Frenó sus acelerados pasos. Analizó la información. Era muy posible, con esas heridas, era imposible llegar muy lejos. Tragó duramente saliva. Y esa nota. ¡Demonios! ¡Todo era demasiado complicado! Revolvió sus cabellos con rabia. Quería ignorar lo que había dicho ese hombre, pero le era imposible. Ahora que recordaba las palabras de su nuevo profesor… Sus palabras sonaron frías, maliciosas y crueles.

Se volteó para ver el vacío pasillo a sus espaldas. Tragó duramente saliva y siguió su camino.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"— _No puedo decirlo…— Comenzó a llorar._

_Kick sintió un nudo en el estómago, detestaba ver a las mujeres llorar, pero sobre todo a ella. Anoche había sido la primera vez que la había visto llorar, pero ahora estaban solos, la tenía en frente, se veía asustada, deprimida. Dejó de hacer presión en sus hombros y la soltó. Apartó la vista de ella, tratando de que el dolor que ella sentía no le afectara a él. Escuchó otro sollozo de ella. ¡Qué detestable oírla llorar! Ni él comprendía por qué detestaba verla así y se detestaba a sí mismo por no hacer nada. Sin soportarlo más, la abrazó con fuerza._

_Esperaba un forcejeo o un golpe por parte de la rubia, pero en vez de eso, correspondió su abrazo desesperadamente, buscando ser protegida por alguien. Aquella… ¿Era la verdadera Kendall?"_

La alarma de su celular lo despertó de golpe. Molesto, arrojó su celular, haciéndolo callar. Se levantó con pesar. Se vistió por completo de negro. No había nadie en casa, así que hizo lo que hacía de costumbre: saltarse el desayuno. Agarró su patineta negra, ya que su querida Azul ya no podía utilizarla. Había crecido demasiado para su gusto. Abrió la puerta y se topó con un gato sumamente familiar.

— ¿Hansel?

¡El gato de Kendall! Estaba sucio, mojado y temblaba de frío. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

— Un día sin clases no me hará nada malo. — Murmuró para si mismo.

Estuvo el resto del día, lavando al gato, luego lo secó. Estuvo acariciándolo un buen rato y luego comenzó a jugar con él.

— Tú, apareciendo tan de repente. Aunque sea, ¿por qué no aparece tu dueña? — Le preguntó apuntándolo con el dedo.

Se recostó en el sofá y se quedó dormido unas horas. Luego comenzó a sentir a Hansel lamiendo su mejilla. Soltó una maldición. Abrió los ojos y se topó con los ojos de Gunther y los de Jackie.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kick!

—… ¿Ah?

— ¡Es tui cumpleaños, tonto!

Parpadeó confundido. Fijó su vista en el calendario.

— Ay, sopas. Es cierto.

— Todos te teníamos una gran sorpresa, incluso colgamos a Reynaldo como piñata. — Kick no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de golpearlo con un bate. — Pero no apareciste.

— Estaba cansado. Además…— Mostró a Hansel. La pareja miró al felino. — Me lo encontré en la entrada de mi casa. Estaba sucio y cansado, así que cuidé de él el resto del día.

— Pobre… Quizá fue contigo porque como vives al lado de los Perkins…-

— Espera, Gunther…— Interrumpió su novia. — Kick dijo que desde hace años esa casa está vacía. Incluso con la desaparición de Kendall, revisaron toda la casa. No había ni un alma. De vez en cuando venía el señor Perkins a preguntar si su hija había aparecido, pero nunca traía a Hansel…

Todos miraron el gato indefenso, notaron que entre su collar, había una trozo de papel. Kick lo quitó.

— Sopas… Como bañe a Hansel, él papel está que se hace pedazos…

— Vamos, Kick. Ni que fuese un mensaje de auxilio de Kendall…-

Todos callaron y miraron al rubio. Gunther analizó sus palabras y volvieron a fijarse en el papel.

—… Es posible que…

— No es seguro, así que dejémoslo secar. Mañana les digo que dice.

— De acuerdo, pero ahora… ¡A celebrar tu cumpleaños!

Este solo sonrió. Dejó el papel cerca de la estufa, para que se secara.

Ya era más de media noche. Fijó su decepcionada mirada hacia sus dos amigos, borrachos y abrazados murmurando incoherencias.

— Gunther, no puede creer que hayas bebido todo esto. — Mostró las cuatro botellas.

— ¡Tambien…! Lo hizo… JACKIE. — Gritó.

Kick solo rodó de ojos y se dirigió a su habitación, no sin antes agarrar el papel que ya se había secado gracias a la estufa. Con cuidado lo desdobló y vio las letras borrosas.

"_**F31¡Z CUM9134Ñ0$, K!CK"**_

Las letras eran extrañas debido a que la tinta se había corrido gracias al agua, pero al fijarse con más claridad lo notó. _**"FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, KICK"**_

Agarró su abrigo y abrió su ventana. La ventana de la casa de al lado estaba abierta. Tomó su patineta, corrió unos cuántos muebles para tener más espacio y se aventó a la otra casa saltando, pero al perder el equilibrio, su skate cayó y él se dañó un poco el brazo al aterrizar de mala manera en la habitación de su enemiga. No veía mucho, así que prendió las luces.

Mala idea. Al hacerlo, notó que la habitación de la joven estaba desordenada, con cuadros de fotografías quebrados, cuadernos hechos pedazos. Miró el techo y estaba escrito con un color fosforescente. _**"NO ESCAPARÁS"**_ Tragó duramente saliva. Con razón la policía no permitía publicar aquello en las noticias. Era algo sumamente serio. En el suelo divisó una especie de agenda. Era negra. Estaba con candado.

— ¿Un diario?

Por más que trató de abrirlo con su fuerza "bruta". No lo logró. Como era pequeño, lo ocultó en su abrigo. Trató de abrir la puerta para investigar más de la casa, pero estaba cerrado. Forcejeó. Nada. De seguro la policía había bloqueado el paso al padre de la rubia para que no recibiera un ataque. Soltó una maldición. Se arrodilló en el suelo, fijando su vista en las fotografías. Una era de ella, siendo abrazada por su padre. Había un cuadro trizado, con unas manchas de sangre, que mostraba una fotografía de ella y Reynaldo. Frunció el ceño.

Lo que no esperó encontrarse, fue con una fotografía de él y ella. Cuando tenían 12 años. Fueron obligados a bailar juntos. Lo curioso era que esa era la única foto que no estaba despedazada o rayada. Trató de buscar algo más. Se levantó un poco para ver en los cajones. Uno estaba trancado. Con fuerza, lo sacó de golpe, haciendo caer un montón de libros, entre ellos, el celular de Kendall. Con algo de curiosidad, lo abrió. Estaba apagado. Rogaba una y mil veces que tuviese un poco de batería. Al presionar el botón para prenderlo, agradeció a que aún tuviese batería a pesar de estar años sin ocupar.

Había un mensaje de entrada. Era de Reynaldo, enviado la misma noche que la había encontrado bajo la lluvia.

"_De: Reynaldo_

_Más vale que no abras la boca respecto a lo sucedido. Si lo haces, ya sabes qué pasará_

_PD: Aunque fue divertido, te amo"_

En su opinión, era el mensaje más cínico que había leído en su vida. Era amenazante, pero sugerente. ¡¿Qué rayos?! Su cerebro hizo conectar una información de sus recuerdos. Reynaldo, hace unos días se mostró nervioso cuando él le preguntó sobre la noche en que Kendall había desaparecido.

— "_Kendall… ¿Qué demonios te hicieron?"_ _— _Pensó al guardar también el celular y salió por la ventana de la habitación de la desaparecida.

_Continuará…_

_**Avances del próximo capítulo:**__ "El regreso de Kendall"_

— _Chicos, les presento a una nueva alumna. Kendall Perkins_

— _¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿No es la que desapareció hace tres años?!_

— _Así es, pero no hablemos de eso en frente de ella. La señorita Perkins perdió la memoria._

…

— _Yo no creo que ella haya perdido la memoria._

— _¿Cómo lo sabes, Kick?_

— _¡Por que la conozco!_

…

— _¿Qué pasa, Kick?_

—_El teléfono… Alguien lo robó._

**YO Y MIS ACERTIJOS, A CADA RATO HACIENDO HISTORIAS DE MISTERIO O ROMANCE U_U ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. Es un poco corto… Pero fue escrito con amor. Reviews!**


	3. El Regreso de Kendall

Capítulo 2: _El Regreso de Kendall_

Kick volvió a su dormitorio, por suerte no levantó sospechas, sus amigos seguían dormidos por la borrachera. Fijó su vista en el teléfono y el diario de Kendall. Volvió a apagar el celular para ahorrar la batería y lo guardó debajo del colchón de su cama. No quería que nadie le hiciese preguntas. Ya pronto amanecería, así que bajó y se sirvió un café.

— Comienza a gustarme esta porquería, quién lo diría. — Ironizó tomando otro sorbo. Se había acostumbrado al amargo sabor, ya que lo ayudaba a permanecer más despierto en clases, aunque como él era distraído, no le veía la diferencia.

Se acercó a sus amigos con una jarra de agua helada y mojó a la pareja.

— ¡AAAH! ¡KICK! ¡Eso está helado!

— Apestan a alcohol. Vayan a bañarse y vestirse. Tienen ropa de repuesto en mi habitación, ya que no tendrán tiempo de ir a sus casas. — Dijo tranquilamente agarrando su mochila. — Me adelantaré. Nos vemos en clases.

Al llegar a la preparatoria, se encontró nuevamente con los idiotas hablando con Reynaldo. Tanto Kick como el rubio cruzaron una mirada llena de odio hacia el otro. Él tenía algo que ver en la desaparición de Kendall. Y lo averiguaría, pero fingiría no saber nada. Detestaba a ese estúpido, siempre le dio mala espina. Se sentó donde siempre. Luego de unos cinco minutos, llegaron Gunther y Jackie, respirando entrecortadamente para que el profesor no los dejara fuera. No pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa. Sus amigos con el tiempo, se habían vuelto más descuidados que él. Gunther se sentó a su lado, mientras que Jackie se había sentado detrás de Gunther, sola.

— Alumnos. Hay algo que debo anunciarles. — Llegó el profesor en un semblante serio. — Les presento a una nueva alumna. Kendall Perkins, que está esperando afuera del salón.

— ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿No es la que desapareció hace tres años?!— Se levantó un alumno.

— Así es, pero no hablemos de eso en frente de ella. La señorita Perkins perdió la memoria, así que ni se les ocurra preguntarle que ha estado haciendo estos tres años desaparecida.

Gunther vio la expresión de su mejor amigo: sorpresa, incredulidad y ¿emoción? La puerta se abrió y dejó entrar a una joven de 16 años. Tenía el cabello mucho más largo desde la última vez que Kick la vio, le llegaba hasta la cintura. Vestía una blusa gris y una falda negra, acompañada de unos zapatos negros. Tenía el cabello suelto. Kick se concentró más en su expresión. No había nada, era una mirada vacía. Su piel la notó más pálida.

— Muy bien, señorita Perkins. Siéntese al lado de la señorita Jackie.

Kick tragó saliva. ¡¿Detrás de él?! La joven solo asintió y se encaminó en silencio, le tomó sin cuidado los insultos y los susurros sobre ella. Finalmente se sentó y sacó tranquilamente sus libros y sus cuadernos.

—… Hola, soy Jackie. — Trató de hablar, ya que desde niñas nunca se había llevado bien con ella, pero Kendall se veía inexpresiva y no parecía molestarle su presencia.

— Lo sé, lo acaba de decir el profesor. — Sonrió. — Como dijo también, soy Kendall Perkins. Un placer conocerte. — Extedió su mano.

Jackie estrechó su mano con algo de sorpresa.

— Um… ¿Sabes? Solíamos… Ir a la misma escuela cuando éramos niñas.

— ¿De verdad? Vaya, no lo sabía. Entonces debería decir, cuánto tiempo de no vernos. — Le regaló una sonrisa.

Jackie había leído al expresión de Kick, así que "disimuladamente" trataba de sacarle información a la chica, ya que el ojiazul podía escuchar todo.

— Um… Sé que es muy imprudente de mi parte, pero… ¿Es verdad que perdiste la memoria?— Kendall borró su sonrisa y miró el suelo algo pensativa. — P-Perdón si te incomodé, pero solo era curiosidad, no quería herir tus sentimientos ni…-

— No, está bien. Es solo que me causa un poco de tristeza. El doctor me dijo que mi pérdida de memoria fue muy severa, fue un daño cerebral que no me permitirá recuperar mi vida.

— ¿Hablas de…?

— Sí. No puedo recuperar mi memoria jamás.

Esa última oración, le llegó a Kick como un balde de agua fría. ¿Jamás? ¿Por qué? ¿Nunca recordaría sus discusiones con él? ¿Sus peleas? ¿Cuándo bailaron juntos? ¿Cuándo se quedaron pegadas sus manos y pasaron todo un día, juntos? ¿No recordará cuando él… la besó? ¿Nada? ¿Absolutamente nada?

Jackie vio de reojo a Kick, que comenzaba a apretar los puños. Mala señal.

— V-Vaya, eso debe ser triste. Lo lamento, no quería que te sintieras mal.

— No es nada.

— Kendall… ¿Por qué me confías esto a mí?

— Algo me dice que puedo confiar en ti y en tus amigos de adelante que obviamente escucharon todo. — Se rió.

Gunther se golpeó mentalmente y Kick se mordió el labio. Jackie se rió nerviosamente.

— ¿Quiénes son, eh?— Preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa. Jackie iba a contestar, cuando una voz la interrumpio.

— Muy bien, comencemos la clase. Hoy comenzaremos con el trabajo de historia, reúnanse de grupos de a cuatro, ahora…

Los cuatro ignoraron lo siguiente del profesor y Jackie agarró a su novio y a Kick y los volteó para juntarse.

— Ah, ya hay un grupo hecho. Muy bien. — Anotó los integrantes.

Kick maldijo a Jackie por su brusquedad y ahora tenía a Kendall de frente, pero agradecía mentalmente que ella no lo estuviese mirando, si no a Jackie.

— Muy bien. Aprovecho de presentarte a los simplones. — Kendall se rió. — Él es Gunther, mi novio.

— Es un placer conocerte, Gunther. — Extendió su mano. Gunther la estrechó algo nervioso.

Kick tragó saliva duramente al vver que Kendall se giró ahora a verlo a él.

— ¿Y tú eres…?— Preguntó con una sonrisa.

Kick no sabía qué hacer. Luego de tantos años pensando en ella, la tenía allí, en frente, pero no podía preguntarle nada, había perdido la memoria, ¿no? Se preparó mentalmente y contestó.

— Kick Buttowski.

Kendall pestañeó sorprendida. Solo Kick notó esa expresión. Ambos permnecieron en silencio mirándose el uno al otro. Los ojos esmeraldas de Kendall dejaron de mostrar sorpresa tan rápido como había aparecido.

— Mucho gusto, Kick. — Sonrió extendiendo su mano.

Kick sintió una enorme furia en su interior. Ignoró el gesto de Kendall y se paró violentamente de su asiento, causando que todos lo miraran. Soltó una maldición por lo bajo y se fue del salón, dejando a una Kendall perpleja. Gunther siguió a su amigo, dejando sola a Jackie con la rubia.

— ¿Hice algo malo?— Preguntó preocupada.

— No, no. Tranquila, Kick es así. — Sonrió para darle ánimos, pero Kendall seguía con esa expresión triste en su rostro, asíq eu optó por decirle su versión de la historia. — Verás… Ustedes ya se conocen.

— ¿Ah sí?— Jackie asintió. — Pues… Puedo notar que no le agradaba mucho por su forma de actuar conmigo ahora. — Forzó una sonrisa.

— No es eso. Es solo que, él… No sé cómo explicarlo, pero todo lo referente a ti, le molestaba, trataba de ignorarnos cuando hablábamos de ti o algo relacionado a ti. Nadie supo nada de ti por tres años, y desde que desapareciste, Kick se convirtió en otra persona. Enuna persona fría. Siempre se mete en problemas, más de lo que solía meterse y casi siempre se pelea con Reynaldo y…-

— ¿Reynaldo?— Repitió frunciendo el ceño.

— Sí.

— Él… Estudia aquí… ¿Ese Reynaldo?

Jackie asiente, un tanto extrañada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¡Kick! ¡Espera, amigo!

— ¡Déjame en paz!— Gritó molesto y se revolvió los cabellos con furia. — Necesito pensar, ¡necesito estar solo!

— Creo que ya has estado demasiado tiempo solo, _Clarence. _— Pronunció su nombre con los dientes apretados, logrando enojar más al acróbata.

— Gunther…-

— No me vengas con Gunther, Kick. — Le interrumpió molesto. — Hace tres años ya no sé quién eres. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Es verdad, la gente cambia con el paso de los años. Sin embargo tu cambio fue tan repentino, que es inexplicable. Y te pones aún más idiota cuando hablamos de Kendall…-

— ¡DÉJALO YA, GUNTHER!— Gritó apretando los puños, encarando a su mejor amigo.

— Algo tiene que ver Kendall con que hayas cambiado, ¿no es así?

Kick apretó los dientes, mirándolo seriamente.

— No sé de qué hablas.

— YO soy el que no sabe de qué hablas. — Lo recriminó. — Vamos, Kick. Yo sé que quizá sea tu asunto, pero ya son tres años, tres años tuve que soportar tu silencio, pero ¿no crees que te haces más daño si permaneces callado?

Kick bajó la cabeza, sin saber qué decir o contestar.

— Kendall…— Murmuró bajo, pero su mejor amigo lo oyó. — No le creo…

— ¿Qué dices?— Frunció el ceño.

— Yo no creo que ella haya perdido la memoria. — Subió la vista para mirarlo seriamente.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes, Kick?

— ¡Porque la conozco!— Gritó.

—… Entonces… ¿Es cierto? Ella tiene algo que ver contigo respecto a tu cambio. — Afirmó. Kick apretó los puños, sintiendo que liberó un gran peso de encima.

—… No puedo decirlo detalladamente, pero… Ella… Esa noche de lluvia… Ella me pidió ayuda, yo accedí. Al darme cuenta de su grave situación, quise ayudarla, pero ella desapareció. Me siento impotente, Gunther. Día y noche me culpo de no haberla ayudado. Desapareció y me seguí recriminando.

— ¿Fue la noche en que desapareció? Tú fuiste el último en verla. — Afirmó. Kick asintió. — ¿Qué es lo que te molesta, Kick?

— TODO, Gunther. Absolutamente todo. Esa noche la vi por primera voz llorado y lo peor, sangrando. — Gunther frunció el ceño de la sorpresa. — Sus muñecas estaban cortadas, por suerte estaban recién hechas y mi madre pudo detener su desangramiento a tiempo, pero cuando quise averiguar quiénes fueron los malditos bastardos que le hicieron eso, ella se había ido.

Un largo y sepulcral silencio se hizo presente. Gunther finalmente soltó un suspiro y se acercó a su mejor amigo para darle unas suaves palmadas en el hombro.

— Debió ser difícil para ti, amigo. Lo siento, te entiendo. Yo también me pondría así si me pasara algo así con Jackie…-

— Pero ustedes son novios.

— ¿Y tú no quieres lo mismo con Kendall?

Kick abrió los ojos sorprendido.

— Nunca pensé en eso. — Dijo sinceramente.

—… Es que… No cualquier chico actúa de esa manera por cualquier chica… Tenemos que admitir que Kendall era bonita, pero ahora que hace siglos que no la veíamos, se ha convertido casi en toda una mujer. — Se encogió de hombros. Kick lo fulminó con la mirada. — Y veo que te molesta que diga eso.

—… Solo quiero saber qué le pasó y por qué me confió todo eso a mí.

— Otra pista. ¿Por qué ella, siendo que ustedes "se odian", te confió su situación?

— Se desmayó bajo la lluvia, no podía dejarla allí sola.

— Entonces nunca la odiaste.

Kick siguió viendo a su amigo con algo de sorpresa. Nunca lo había notado, se podrían pelear, discutir, pero también hablaban civilizadamente, se sonreían, bailaron, se…

Sintió sus mejillas arder al recordar ese beso cargado de desesperación cuando fue perseguido por Pansy aquella noche de cine.

—… No lo sé, Gunther. Nunca me interesé en el amor, ni lo hare por el momento. Averiguaré lo de Kendall y ya me dedicaré a otras cosas en qué pensar. — Dijo marchándose al gimnasio, seguido de su amigo.

Una sombre siguió con la mirada a los dos estudiantes.

— Así que la maldita bastarda de Kendall sigue con vida. — Murmuró con amargura.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¿El informe ya está terminado?— Los dos chicos parpadearon atónitos ante lo que oían de la castaña.

— Pues sí, hasta el día de hoy, Kendall sigue siendo toda una cerebrito. Por suerte se entrega en dos semanas. Nos juntaremos en alguna casa para ponerle unas cuantas imágenes y datos extra al informe para tener una buena calificación. — Dijo alegre.

— Vaya…

Jackie miró a Kick.

— Oye. Ve a disculparte con Kendall.

— ¿Por qué?— Frunció el ceño, confundido.

— Fuiste muy grosero, no sé qué te pasa y lo entiendo, no preguntaré, pero la dejaste muy triste, pedazo de idiota. Ahora vete y no vuelvas hasta haber conseguido un perdón.

Kick se maldijo a sí mismo por haber hecho sentir mal a Kendall, más de la cuenta. Se levantó de su mesa y se dirigió al patio trasero, ya que su amiga le había dicho dónde estaba.

Se encontraba ahí, acariciando un cachorro.

— ¿Es tuyo?

Kendall se volteó rápidamente y se colocó de pie.

— No, lo encontré esta mañana y lo dejé aquí de secreto. Espero que no le digas a nadie. — Le contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Kick no dijo nada. Se acercó al perro y se arrodilló a acariciarlo.

— Es un buen chico, no tiene derecho a que alguien sepa que está aquí. Será _nuestro_ secreto. — La miró arrodillarse a su lado y se vieron a los ojos.

— Claro. — Sonrió.

—… Escucha… Umm… Kendall, yo… Lo lamento.

Kendall se paró junto con él sorprendida.

— ¿Por qué las disculpas?

— Porque… No fui de lo más agradable cuando te presentaste. No quiero problemas con nadie.

— Tranquilo, es entendible que no te agrade alguien con quien pasabas discutiendo en la infancia.

Kick la miró extrañado por la respuesta.

— Jackie me lo dijo.

Kick se desilusionó, creyó que había recordado algo.

— Gracias por ayudarnos a terminar el informe.

— No fue nada, fue pan comido. — Sonrió con astucia. Kick no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, esa era una sonrisa que nunca desapareció de Kendall, y él anhelaba esa sonrisa. — ¿Cuándo nos juntaremos los cuatro para buscar imágenes para el informe?

— Supongo que este sábado, en mi casa. No tienes planes, ¿verdad?

Kendall negó con la cabeza.

— Entonces, el sábado será…

—…

—… Entonces… Nos vemos…

Iba a adentrarse nuevamente a los pasillos, pero sintió una delicada mano tocarle la espalda. Antes de voltearse para preguntarle si pasaba algo, sintió que los brazos de la joven lo rodearon en un cálido y temeroso abrazo. Los latidos de su corazón aumentaron con más frecuencia. Sintió a la rubia esconder su rostro en su espalda. Se estremeció por el atrevimiento.

— No hasta cuando lo averigüe… No te diré por qué mentí. — La escuchó decir.

Entonces sus sospechas eran ciertas. Ella no había perdido la memoria. Fue una fachada para engañar a alguien de quien necesita cubrirse.

—… Kendall… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? Tantos años… Sin saber de ti…

Sintió que Kendall lo estrechaba más hacia ella.

— Es doloroso… No puedo decirlo...— Escuchó la última frase con la voz quebrada.

Se liberó bruscamente de su agarre, sorprendiendo a la rubia. Se volteó y la encaró, viendo sus lágrimas. Sin poder evitarlo, la abrazó con fuerza. La rubia también le correspondió.

— ¿Qué te sucedió, Kendall?— Le murmuró suavemente.

— No puedo… Si ellos saben que alguien más está involucrado, jamás me perdonaría que tú…

Se separó de ella confundido. ¿Estaba preocupada por él? Kendall secó sus lágrimas y salió corriendo de allí, dejándolo pasmado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¿Entraste a su casa?— Murmuró sorprendido.

— Sí. Logré sacar su antiguo celular y su diario. El diario tiene la entrada trancada, o quizá necesita una llave que no sea común.

— No estoy seguro de esto, Kick. Infiltras la privacidad de Kendall para saber qué le sucedió. ¿Por qué lo escribiría?

— Para delatar a los imbéciles que le hicieron sea lo que le hayan hecho.

— ¿Y qué te pasa por la cabeza de qué le haya pasado?

— De lo que estoy seguro es que la torturan, porque esas marcas en los brazos no se las hizo ella. Ella me lo dijo…

— Muy bien, si viste ese mensaje de Reynaldo en su teléfono, ¿por qué no revisas los anteriores? Quizá te den una pista.

— Tienes razón. Vamos a mi habitación.

Gunther lo siguió. Kick le dio el Diario de Kendall para ver si podía abrirlo. Nada. Luego de esperar tanto, vio a Kick, que incluso dio vuelta su cama de una forma molesta.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kick?

— El teléfono… Alguien lo robó.

— ¿Qué dices?

— ¡Estoy seguro! Nadie sabía que escondo mis cosas bajo el colchón, incluso algo de dinero que ahorré desapareció. — Exclamó molesto. — Hay alguien más que sabe lo de Kendall.

— ¿Quién crees que sea?

— No creo Gunther, aseguro. — Aclaró.

— ¡YA SUÉLTAME!

Escucharon un grito femenino en la calle. Ambos asomaron sus cabezas en la ventana del acróbata y lo que vio el ojiazul no le agrado para nada.

— Kick, cálmate…-

— ¡AHORA SÍ LO MATO!— Se lanzó desde su ventana.

— ¡KICK!

_Continuará…_

**WOOOOOOOWWW .-. Espero que les haya gustado :'D REVIEWS!**


	4. Cambiando el tema

Capítulo 3: _Cambiando el tema_

Kendall se encaminaba a casa tranquilamente. Era la primera vez que vería a su padre después de largos años. Desecharía TODO de su habitación que le recordara lo que había sucedido esa noche. Localizó a una rubia, de piel bronceada y ojos como el cielo.

—… Brianna, ¿cierto? — La joven menor se volteó y la vio.

—… ¿Perkins? — Kendall sonrió y asintió. — Vaya… Así que has aparecido. Mi hermano estuvo muy preocupado por ti. — Eso no lo sabía, abrió los ojos de par en par.

—… ¿Clarence?

— Así es. — Sonrió. — Ambas somos vecinas, vayamos juntas a casa.

Kendall sonrió un poco incómoda y caminaron una al lado de la otra. Había un tranquilo silencio entre ellas, pero Kendall sentía una mirada que la asechaba a sus espaldas. Giraba la cabeza disimuladamente y vio una sombra familiar. Ya cuando estuvieron cerca de la casa Buttowski, la rubia mayor se detuvo.

—… ¿Quieres dejar de seguirnos? — Se volteó colérica, pero interiormente presa del pánico al encarar a cierto rubio con anteojos: Reynaldo.

— ¿Reynaldo? — Brianna le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—… Jajajaja. Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! Mi preciosa Kendall… Estás muchísimo más bella que la última vez… que nos vimos. — Kendall pudo ver esa malicia en su mirar, pero tenía que fingir, no podía arriesgarse.

—… ¿De qué hablas? Que yo sepa, yo no te he visto en ningún lado. — Agradeció mentalmente que su voz sonara convincente.

— El profesor dice que perdiste la memoria… ¿No será por un trauma en específico? ¿O estás fingiendo?

— ¡Déjala en paz, Reynaldo! — Brianna se acercó rápidamente al rubio, pero este la abofeteó. Kendall lo miró furiosa y le devolvió el golpe con su propia mano.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a una chica?!

El rubio, furioso, agarró un mechón rubio de Kendall, jalándola peligrosamente al rostro de este.

—… Si de verdad perdiste la memoria, Kendall Perkins… Entonces, te haré recordar con algo que sucedió esa noche.

Kendall sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar. Imágenes de ese día se hicieron presentes, lluvia, sangre, golpes…

— Déjame ir.

Brianna corrió a su casa para avisarle a su padre, madre, o a Kick, ¡quien fuese! A que ayudara a la rubia, pero Reynaldo, antes de que la menor pudiese acercarse más, la agarró del cabello y la hizo caer al suelo.

— ¡Deja a Brianna fuera de esto!

— ¿Y si no? — Aplicó más fuerza en cuanto al jalón de la menor, quien soltó un gemido de dolor.

— Entonces suéltame para arrancarte esa asquerosa sonrisa de tu cara.

— Vamos, Kendall… Tú y yo somos mejores en otra cosa. — Soltó bruscamente a Brianna.

El rubio posó rudamente una mano en la cintura de Kendall, asustándola.

— ¡YA SUÉLTAME!

Entonces, todo sucedió muy rápido. No supo en que momento habían quedado parados cerca de la casa Buttowski, mucho menos que alguien haya gritado el sobrenombre del acróbata que ella suplicaba a que apareciera. Tampoco supo en qué momento, cierto castaño de ojos azules se había lanzado contra su ex novio, dejándola a ella libre, pero aun asustada y sintiéndose sucia por el toque del rubio.

Se dejó caer de rodillas, mientras comenzaba a sollozar, siendo calmada por Brianna.

— ¡SI LA VUELVES A TOCAR EN CONTRA DE SU VOLUNTAD, TE VOY A MATAR! ¡¿OÍSTE, BASTARDO MISERABLE?!

Subió rápidamente la vista para mirar a Kick, quien al ver que el rubio había salido corriendo, trató de regularizar la sangre que bombeaba energéticamente por sus venas. Inhaló y exhaló con cuidado. Finalmente se volteó para ver a Kendall, quien se abrazaba débilmente a sí misma, a su lado su hermana. Se arrodilló en frente de ambas.

—… Yo estoy bien, Kick. — Insistió su hermana. — Creo que deberías cuidar a Kendall. Entremos de una vez, el seguir aquí, solo me causa más asco. — Miró el suelo.

El ojiazul no protestó. Agarró a Kendall en brazos estilo matrimonial y la cargó con cuidado a su casa. En la entrada estaba Gunther, visiblemente preocupado.

— No seas tan extremo, Kick. Baja la velocidad de vez en cuando. — Le trató de aconsejar.

—… Eso no importa ahora. Ve a ver cómo está Brianna. Yo hablaré con Kendall.

Su mejor amigo asintió, no muy convencido y se fue escaleras arriba, dejando a la pareja allí, en el living. Kick la había sentado en el sofá, mientras que él se había arrodillado en frente de ella para ver mejor su rostro. La joven salió de su trance y lo miró.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Como respuesta, recibió un fuerte abrazo por parte de la rubia. Este se sorprendió y aclaró una de sus sospechas: Definitivamente Kendall se había "desarrollado" bastante. Sentía todo su cuerpo contra el suyo, muy bien presionado. Se mordió el labio y correspondió su abrazo con mucho nerviosismo. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas. Ni él se entendía por qué en situaciones "tensas", se dejaba llevar y la abrazaba sin pudor, pero siempre después de hacerlo, sentía una enorme vergüenza, pensando en lo atrevido que pudo haber sido.

Sus sentidos se nublaron más de la cuenta al sentir el dulce aroma de los cabellos de la rubia. Lo disimuló, pero la atrajo más hacia él con fuerza.

— Ya está todo bien, Kendall. — Le murmuró suavemente.

La joven se separó de él, cosa que molestó internamente al acróbata.

—… Gracias. — Murmuró sonriendo débilmente.

— No tienes por qué dármelas. — Se encogió de hombros.

Un gran y tenso silencio se hizo presente. Kendall jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos, mientras que Kick solo miraba el suelo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—… Creo que debería volver a casa. He estado todo este tiempo en un hotel, pero ahora que me enteré que papá volverá, también lo haré yo. — Kick sintió un hueco en el estómago al oír aquello y recordó la noche en que había visto su alcoba, echa un desastre. — La policía pasó por mi habitación esta mañana, aunque no sé por qué. — Continuó, haciendo sacar una conclusión de su compañero.

—… "_Debieron limpiar el cuarto, no sin antes sacar unas pruebas o fotografías… Ahora que Kendall ha aparecido…"_

—… Ya estoy bien, debería volver ahora…-

Iba a levantarse, pero el ojiazul la agarró rudamente del brazo.

— No puedes irte. — Le ordenó en tono serio. — Estás temblando.

Kendall no se había percatado de eso y miró su brazo sujetado, que temblaba violentamente ante el contacto. Sus mejillas ardieron y miró el suelo.

—… Suéltame, Kick. — Trató de zafarse.

Kick la soltó, pero caminó peligrosamente hacia Kendall, quien retrocedía sorprendida y a la vez asustada de lo que podía hacerle. Chocó con la pared y miró el suelo, perdería el juicio si se perdía en esos hermosos ojos azules. Se tensó al sentir el aliento de su ex enemigo chochando sus labios, así que giró el rostro, sintiendo aquella calidez en su mejilla.

—… Kendall. — Susurró suavemente. La rubia apretó los puños junto con los ojos, sintiendo que sus mejillas se quemaban de la vergüenza. —… Quédate…— Abrió los ojos y lo miró. — Quédate esta noche, conmigo.

En la esquina del pasillo, estaba cierto rubio escuchando la conversación de la pareja y sonrió.

— Kick… La única forma que puedas recuperarte, será recuperar a Kendall. — Murmuró levemente mientras subía las escaleras hacia la habitación de su amigo.

Mientras tanto, Kick y Kendall seguían luchando con sus miradas. Esmeralda contra Zafiro. Este último notó la poca cercanía que había entre ambos. Su corazón aceleró de forma inesperada y tensó la mandíbula, sintiendo su boca seca.

— De acuerdo… Pero solo esta noche. — Contestó alejándose de él para tener una distancia más prudente.

Él no protestó, pero salió rápidamente de allí y fue a la cocina, dándose un gran trago de agua. Estar tan cerca de la rubia lo dejaba nervioso, ¡demasiado nervioso!

— Mierda…— Susurró.

Estuvo un buen rato sin salir, hasta que notó que ya era muy tarde. Salió sigilosamente de la cocina y vio a Kendall acariciando distraídamente a Hansel.

— Gracias por cuidar de Hansel. — Kick dio un respingo al darse cuenta que la rubia había advertido su presencia. — Significa mucho.

— ¿Tú me enviaste esa nota que venía con él?

Kendall sonrió y asintió.

— Así es. Lamento no habértelo dicho, pero apenas había vuelto y no podía salir del hotel. — Pausó. — Mamá me lo prohibió.

Kick frunció el ceño.

— ¿Estabas con tu madre?

— No hablemos de eso. — Apartó la mirada de él. — Ella se irá cuando ya no la necesite. — Murmuró con amargura.

— Kendall… Tú…-

— Da igual, después de todo… Nunca le importó cuidar de mí. No me interesa.

Dicho esto se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia las escaleras, dejando confundido al ojiazul.

—… Kendall… Me estás confundiendo…

_Continuará…_

**No me gustó este cap ._. Fue muuuuy corto… Pero no se me ocurría otra cosa :c Es horrible ! Bueno ojalá que me perdonen! Me demoraré mucho en actualizar!, Las explicaciones están en mi perfil, al final, donde están mis "Futuros Proyectos" Al lado del titulo del fic que buscan estará la explicación de por qué no subo, en este caso "Nunca Más" dice "Cerebro seco .-." Lo que significa que no sé cómo inspirarme ni nada parecido u_u creo que lloraré, lamento decepcionarlos :c Reviews?**


	5. Terror

Capítulo 4: _Terror._

Kendall despertó en una cama muy familiar. Siempre despedía el olor tan masculino de él. Lo aspiró levemente y soltó un suspiro. Se levantó hasta quedar sentada en la cama del ojiazul. Sí, Kick le había ofrecido dormir en su cama. Se giró para ver al acróbata dormido a su lado. Sonrió levemente y acarició su cabello.

—… Será mejor que me vaya. — Susurró y trató de levantarse, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, sintió un brazo jalarla fuertemente de la muñeca.

— ¿A dónde vas?

Kendall se volteó a ver a Kick, quien despedía miedo en su mirada, pero lo disimuló al ocultar aquello en una faceta seria.

—… Voy a casa.

— ¿Cómo sé que no te irás de nuevo?

— Kick, no digas eso. — Entrecerró los ojos. — No puedo irme. Al menos no por ahora.

El chico seguía mirándola con insistencia en su mirada. No quería que se fuera. Había sido un golpe muy fuerte para él el que ella desapareciera por tres años y que ahora viniera la verdadera Kendall, hecha pedazos. Tenía una enorme curiosidad de qué le había pasado, pero esperaría hasta que la rubia estuviese lista.

Kendall suspiró. El chico era muy testarudo.

— Muy bien. Ten esto. — Se desabotonó el primer botón de su blusa y dejó ver una cadena bañada en oro. Tenía como colgante una llave plateada con una pequeña gema oscura incrustada en el centro. — Esto era de mi madre. Me lo regaló antes de que se fuera cuando era una niña. Si lo tienes, ten por seguro que regresaré por él.

Kick, al parecer logró ser convencido, ya que la soltó y recibió el collar de la rubia. Lo observó unos segundos y lo colocó en su muñeca, como su fuese una especie de pulsera.

— Muy bien. Confío en ti. — Murmuró. Kendall sonrió.

— Nos vemos en clases. Hasta luego, Kick.

Dicho esto, la rubia desapareció tras la puerta. Kick se quedó allí sentado en la cama.

—… Hasta pronto, Kendall...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— Buenos días, Kick. — Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda el rubio. — Ya no tienes tantas ojeras como de costumbre. Pudiste dormir bien, ¿eh? — Le dio un suave codazo con una sonrisa picarona. Kick se sonrojó y lo empujó.

— No seas estúpido. — Dijo entre dientes mientras se acercaba cierta castaña hacia ambos. — Hola, Jackie.

— Hola, Kick. — Luego miró a Gunther y le dio un beso en la mejilla, bastante asqueroso en opinión del acróbata. — Hola, mi Gunther.

— Hola, mi Jackie.

—… "_Estoy siendo mal trío"._ — Pensó al escuchar a sus amigos alabarse con poemas incoherentes así que se alejó de la pareja.

Fue a la entrada del Instituto Mellowbrook para esperar a cierta rubia que aún no llegaba. Sacó su mp3 y comenzó a escuchar música, esperando que Kendall llegara.

"_¿Por qué he sido siempre un estúpido?_

_¿Y sé que no hay nadie más que tú?_

_Pero a ti te importa alguien más… _

_Y no sabes lo que siento por ti… Mmm…_

_Quizá ni en sueños tú no me has visto a mí _

_Y tus recuerdos no son por mí_

_Pero soy yo el que te ha visto llorar y una lágrima cayendo está…_

_Aunque te vea pasar _

_Soy feliz aquí voy a estar._

_Y aun no sabes qué dice el corazón… _

_Quiero detenerme y marchar… Oooh_

_Quiero verte solo una vez… _

_Mi dolor ya no lo soportaré_

_Un te amo está mis labios y que no lo ves _

_Hoy de nuevo es que lloro por ti_

_Hoy de nuevo es que te extraño a ti _

_Baby te amo y te esperaré aquí…"_

Kick maldijo la radio que siempre escuchaba en su reproductor. ¿Qué le dio por poner canciones tan cursis? Además, estaba muy confundido respecto a sus sentimientos respecto a la rubia.

— ¿Kick? ¡No puede ser! ¿Eres tú?

El aludido se quitó los audífonos y se volteó para ver a una linda pelirroja de ojos verdes.

—… Scarlett. — Susurró sorprendido sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza. Genial, otra confusión. — Cuánto tiempo.

— Wow… Has cambiado mucho. No me digas que dejaste de ser acróbata.

— ¿Bromeas? — Frunció el ceño ofendido, pero con una burlona sonrisa en sus labios. — Soy todo un doble de riesgo, es solo que cambie mi estilo un poco.

— ¿Un poco? — Alzó una ceja en tono de burla. — Estás muy atractivo, ¿eh?

La sonrisa de Scarlett se había vuelto seductora, haciendo sentir un poco incómodo al chico. Trataba de buscar una excusa para despedirse de ella, para que Kendall no pensara nada equivocado al verlos. Pero… ¿Por qué le importaba lo que ella pensara de su relación con la pelirroja?

— Vaya, vaya, vaya. — La voz de Reynaldo los hizo a ambos girarse a verlos. — Pensaba que te gustaba mi Kendall, Buttowski. Pero veo que estás interesada en la alumna de intercambio.

— ¿Intercambio?

— ¿Quién es Kendall? — Frunció el ceño

—… "_Sopas…"_

Eso fue lo único que pudo pensar el acróbata al ver a Kendall detrás de Reynaldo viendo la escena. Su rostro era indiferente, pero sus ojos se veían tristes, o eso pensó el ojiazul.

Kendall se hizo la desentendida y caminó a clases, dejando al acróbata con un peso muerto en el estómago. Se volteó a ver a Reynaldo. Si las miradas mataran, Reynaldo hubiese muerto hace mucho.

— No me veas así, Buttowski. Es tu culpa por jugar así con mi Kendall.

— ¿No serás tú el que le hizo daño, imbécil? — Se acercó peligrosamente a él con intenciones de golpearlo.

— Siempre tratas de arreglar todo con violencia, ¿no cree lo mismo, profesor?

— Cierto. Buttowski, detención después de clases.

Se volteó a ver a un hombre extremadamente familiar. Era ese profesor nuevo que enseñaba ciencias naturales. Le dirigió una mirada molesta. Soltó a Reynaldo y se fue a clases, ignorando a Scarlett y al resto.

Entró abriendo bruscamente la puerta del salón. Todos lo miraron con temor, excepto Gunther con Jackie, quienes los miraban preocupados… Y Kendall. Estaba en aire ausente leyendo un libro. Se acercó a grandes pasos a Jackie.

— Necesito cambiarte de puesto. Solo por hoy.

Kendall apartó sus ojos esmeraldas del libro y lo miró.

— ¿Por qué quieres sentarte con Kendall hoy?

— Necesito explicarle algo. — Apretó los puños. Jackie solo asintió y se sentó con Gunther.

Un tenso silencio se hizo en la pareja. Kendall agradecía mostrarse "no molesta", ni triste. Así que todo estaba bien.

— Kendall… Scarlett es solo una amiga. — Kendall apartó sus ojos de su libro nuevamente y lo miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué me dices eso?

— "_Porque no quiero que te sientas triste ni quiero que creas que somos algo"._ — Pensó, pero él solo se encogió de hombros.

Kendall no lograba entenderlo. El chico era atento con ella, pero bastante extraño.

— Muy buenos días alumnos. — Abrió de repente la puerta el hombre que había castigado al temerario. — Soy el nuevo profesor de ciencias naturales. Mi nombre es Víctor Jones.

Kendall alzó rápidamente la vista para ver al hombre joven, que extrañamente tenía sus ojos fríos posados en ella. La rubia comenzó a temblar, Kick se percató de ello.

—… ¿Kendall? ¿Estás bi…?-

— Abrázame. — Fue lo único que pudo decir.

—… ¿Qué? — Sus mejillas comenzaron a calentarse. Kendall le miró con ojos suplicantes.

— Abrázame, por favor.

Kick no entendió por qué tanta desesperación en un momento como ese, pero no le desobedeció. Rodeó sus hombros con su brazo y la atrajo hacia él con mucho nerviosismo, pero lo disimuló. Kendall se aferró a su camisa con desespero y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho.

— "_Mierda… Mierda… ¡Mierda!… ¡MIERDA!"_ — Se maldecía a si mismo al imaginar que Kendall escuchase sus alborotados latidos de su energético corazón.

Pero Kendall no dijo nada. Es más, al parecer se relajó en sus brazos y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Se mordió el labio.

— Bueno, les presento a una alumna de intercambio. Su nombre es Scarlett Rosetti. — La aludida entró al salón y divisó a la pareja abrazada, hizo una mueca.

— Un placer…— Forzó una sonrisa. Se sentó a un rincón del salón, opuesto al de la pareja. Kick la miró de reojo y vio que les lanzaba una mirada asesina a ambos. Esto lo preocupó un poco, pero solo estrechó a la rubia con más fuerza.

Después de clases, Kendall caminaba tomada de la mano del temerario, para sorpresa de todos.

— ¿Puedo preguntar?

—… No. No puedes. — Lo miró con un profundo dolor en sus ojos. Kick se arrepintió de abrir la boca.

— Lo siento.

—… Está bien. Pero… ¿Podemos seguir pretendiendo?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—… Ser… Ya sabes… Novios. — Se mordió el labio.

—…Dime algo. ¿Acaso alguien te asecha? No preguntaré quien es, pero solo di sí o no.

Kendall asintió levemente. Kick sintió su sangre hervir de la rabia. Alguien quería propasarse con la rubia, y eso no le agradaba para nada.

—… Tranquila. Te protegeré, lo prometo.

Kendall lo miró unos segundos con cierto temor, hasta que sus ojos se suavizaron. Acarició su mejilla.

—… Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que fuésemos amigos, Kick.

El ojiazul se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa, aunque él también estaba sorprendido al darse recién cuenta de ello.

—… Quizá… Siempre lo quise así.

El turno de sorprenderse fue de Kendall. Se acercó más a él y besó su mejilla.

—…

—… Es parte de la actuación. — Sonrió, claramente nerviosa con las mejillas coloradas.

Kick notó que ya no había nadie en el pasillo. Seguro todos se habían ido a sus casas. Devolvió su vista hacia la joven de ojos esmeralda y le sonrió seductoramente.

— Creo que tendremos que practicar con esto.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Hay que hacerlo más creíble.

Dicho esto, agarró posesivamente a Kendall de la cintura, acercándola bruscamente a él, capturando sus labios con los suyos.

— "_Me golpeará, me quemará y me enterrará mil metros bajo tierra. Pero, valdrá la pena."_ — Pensó el acróbata al profundizar aún más el beso.

Abrazó aún más a la rubia por la cintura al sentir que le correspondía. Kendall rodeó su cuello con cuidado, comenzando a acariciar su cabello. Rompió el beso soltando un suspiro de satisfacción y renovó el beso, haciéndose enseguida apasionado. Acarició con cuidado la espalda de la rubia con las yemas de sus dedos, trazando figuras que solo él entendía.

— "… _Esto… Se siente extraño… Se siente cálido… Pero aun así extraño. Sopas… ¿Qué mierda es esto que siento?"_ — Pensó al separarse de ella.

— "_Ojalá no fuese una simple actuación…"_— Se dijo mentalmente mientras trataba de recuperar todo el aire que había perdido.

— Nada mal. — Habló recuperando aire el chico. — Eres buenísima actuando.

Kendall sintió sus mejillas arder por la "adulación secreta". Miró el suelo sin saber qué decir.

—… Tengo detención. ¿Me esperarás en la salida?

—…— Sonrió con burla. — Para eso son los novios.

Kick soltó una carcajada y se fue al salón de detención, mientras que Kendall lo esperaba en la salida del Instituto.

Ya faltaban casi tres minutos para que Kick saliera, estaba un poco incómoda. Se sentía observada.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya. Kendall, si me hubieras dicho que estarías más hermosa, no te hubiera dejado ir.

Se volteó aterrorizada a ver al profesor de ciencias naturales.

—… Tú…

— Pero al parecer me cambiaste por ese mocoso.

— No lo llames así. Él es mi novio…— Reunió valor para pronunciar lo siguiente. — Y lo amo.

— ¿De verdad? — Nunca esperó que Kendall pronunciara esas palabras.

—… Lo conozco desde que somos niños. Él siempre fue… lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida.

— Déjate de bromas, perra. — Se acercó peligrosamente a ella, rodeando con un solo brazo su cintura.

— ¿Pero qué haces…?

— Lo que siempre hago al verte.

Forcejeó y lo golpeó en la entrepierna, en el mismo momento en que el timbre sonó. Agradeció mentalmente y salió corriendo hacia Kick, quien salía medio adormilado, indiferente a la situación.

— Vaya, si me esperaste.

— ¿Qué esperabas?

Kick bostezó y la jaló del brazo. Disimuladamente Kendall se volteó a ver al hombre que se ponía de pie y la miraba con odio e ira en sus ojos.

Terror… Era lo único que sentía. TERROR.

_Continuará…_

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! REVIEWS!**


End file.
